


Day 4- Communication

by Broken_Clover



Series: Autistic Creative Challenge 2019 [4]
Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Autistic Creative Challenge, Communication, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: Conversations really are a lot harder than they look.





	Day 4- Communication

**Author's Note:**

> Is this really the first A.B.A. fic on AO3? Huh.

On paper, communication sounded remarkably easy.

Conversations were one of the many things that A.B.A. didn’t have much experience with. Not many people to talk to in Frasco aside from herself, and she always knew what to say back. There wasn’t any surprise to it. No confusion.

Outsiders, on the other hand, were full to the brim with confusion. Confusing-ness? She always struggled with little words like that. Double meanings and confusing endings and synonyms that weren’t actually synonyms. It just made it harder to figure out conversations. ‘Hellos’ and ‘how are yous’ were simple enough to determine, although she wondered why it was so important to ask how someone was doing when half the time the answer was ‘fine.’ It seemed unnecessary.

But those were all simple pleasantries. Everything beyond that was a struggle. What exactly was she supposed to say? Whenever she tried to recall her one-sided conversations while wandering Frasco, the conversation would quickly veer off into places she didn’t know how to reply to. Nor did she understand the point of ‘shooting the breeze,’ as it were, especially when she was busy looking for a body for Paracelsus.

At least he was easy to talk to. Something about him just clicked with her, and it was part of the reason why she loved him so much. He was much simpler. No fancy words or silly things like that. Humans seemed so fond of their nonsense words.

(She once asked the fancy vampire why an absence of limes was considered a positive thing. Amidst the man’s delighted laughter, he explained that ‘sublime’ had nothing to do with fruit at all. That seemed very silly, in her opinion.)

A.B.A. still liked people, though, for as confusing as they were (as long as they didn’t try to woo her husband, of course). It was nice just to see new things and have new experiences. In all her travels, no two humans had been anywhere near the same. That was another something that the vampire had said. Like snowflakes. All made of the same thing, but impossibly different. It was fascinating, even if the prospect of having to decipher the individual patterns of millions of people just made her want to give up immediately. But, she supposed, not every human knew each other, so she didn’t need to, either. Only knowing a few was fine.

Some of them had been very nice, too! Even if the tall doctor wasn’t able to help make a body for Paracelsus, he was still very friendly. He was sort of like her husband, in the way he seemed to click with her. Of course Paracelsus was the only man for her, but Faust was just inexplicably easier to speak to. He was a bit peculiar himself, maybe he just knew what it felt like. Same for the funny twisty man. Even if he only seemed nice half of the time (it was still 50% more than most people she’d met) he clicked in the same way. A.B.A. didn’t understand it, but she liked it quite a bit.

And hey, Paracelsus still needed a body of his own. Maybe she’d meet more people to click with. Perhaps they would be able to teach her more about conversations, too. There was still a lot that A.B.A. wanted to know about the world.


End file.
